


Solace Is In My Sister's Arms

by Moomo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, I have a lot of feelings about Winter and Weiss's relationship, I see a lot about Ruby and Yang's relationship but not as much about Winter and Weiss, One of the scenes is basically Weiss's season 5 trailer dialogue with Winter, Protective Big Sister, Schneesters, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomo/pseuds/Moomo
Summary: Snapshots of Winter and Weiss's sisterhood throughout their years in Atlas and beyond.“Love and protect your sister, and once she is big enough, she will love and protect you back; it’s what sisters do.”





	Solace Is In My Sister's Arms

Winter is five when she becomes a big sister.

 

The house is full of adults for a few days, Winter’s aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Father stands taller than usual, all wide smiles and showy cheer. When the adults finally peter out and return to their own homes, father brings young Winter to meet her baby sister.

 

Mother stands over the crib stiff and uncomfortable as she always is around her children. “Hello Winter.”

 

“Hello Mother,” Winter returns, polite.

 

Suddenly, father grabs Winter under the armpits, startling her, as he lifts her over the crib. “This is your little sister. Her name is Weiss.”

 

Winter peers into the crib, evaluating the infant. Weiss isn’t all that impressive, fat and dopey as she sleeps. She’s all softness and innocence, something Winter, even at the tender age of five, knows will never survive in the Schnee household.

 

“Give her your finger Winter,” father suggests.

 

“I don’t want to; put me down please,” Winter requests politely; her shoulders are starting to ache from supporting her own weight.

 

“Give her your finger Winter,” father orders.

 

Winter takes a trembling finger and brushes the peach fuzz softness of Weiss’s chubby cheek; Weiss’s eyes snap open, and Winter gasps, drawing her hand back as if burned. Weiss’s gaze settles on Winter, eyes ice blue but without the hardness that every other family member seems to have. Winter takes a trembling finger and reaches into the crib again, only to have Weiss grab it. Weiss’s little fist engulfs Winter’s finger, a circle of warmth.

 

“Hello Weiss,” Winter whispers in awe. “My name is Winter. I am your big sister.”

 

* * *

 

Winter is still five, and Weiss is only three months.

 

The nannies and wet nurses busy themselves with Weiss while mother settles back into her routine of drinking and yelling at father. For his part, father carries on as always, ignoring mother, Winter, and Weiss’s existence unless they can be conveniently used to achieve some sort of benefit.

 

At the moment, Weiss is settled on the nursery floor while Winter completes her daily writing exercises kneeling at the table. Klein watches the girls while completing the dusting. The silence is comfortable to Winter, it beats mother’s sobbing and father’s rages. Unfortunately, Weiss seems to disagree with Winter, breaking her silence with a wail.

 

“My little snowflake, sh sh sh,” Klein sets the duster down, running to pick Weiss up and soothe her. “It’s okay my darling girl.”

 

Weiss does not seem to find these means satisfactory, opting instead to wail louder. Winter can feel her own childish temper begin to flare.

 

“Stop that this instant Weiss!” Winter snaps, imitating father the best she can.

 

Weiss stops wailing, looks to Winter’s angry expression, and promptly begins wailing again.

 

“Be patient with your sister Miss Schnee,” Klein entreats while bouncing Weiss, her cries dissolving into a series of muffled sobs.

 

“Why?” Winter fusses, crossing her arms. “Father and mother aren’t patient with me.”

 

Klein frowns now, eyes heavy and sad. “I know Miss Schnee. I know. But your sister has nothing to do with that.”

 

“Well she’s going to have to learn how to be behave, or else mother and father are going to teach her,” Winter huffs, her head throbs dully where father had smacked her for being ‘impudent.’

 

“Will you teach her?” Klein asks, Weiss still sobbing in his arms.

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Because you’re her older sister. Weiss was born to be your best friend, your mirror; when all else breaks and fails, you will always have each other.”

 

Winter frowns, and Klein can see her skepticism.

 

“Love and protect your sister, and once she is big enough, she will love and protect you back; it’s what sisters do.”

 

Winter narrows her eyes, studying Klein and the fussy toddler in his arms. “Give her here.”

 

Klein settles fussy Weiss into Winter’s little arms. Kicking and squirming, Weiss opens her eyes to peer into her older sister’s face. And just like that Weiss stops crying, tear streaked and snotty face breaking out into a toothless smile and giggles.

 

“Ah, now I see,” Klein says, and Winter and hear the warmth in his voice. “Miss Weiss just wanted her big sister.”

 

The warmth from Klein’s statement settles into Winter’s chest, blooming and spreading throughout her body. Looking down at Weiss’s smiling face, Winter can feel the corners of her own lips rise.

 

 _Yes,_ she thinks. _This is my baby sister._

* * *

 

Winter is ten and Weiss is five.

 

“Why does daddy hate me?” Weiss sniffles, clutching her jaw.

 

“Father does not hate you,” Winter assures her sister, gently guiding Weiss’s hand away from her jaw and pressing an ice pack in its place. “Father just gets angry sometimes.”

 

“I tried so hard though,” Weiss sobs. “I practiced extra math problems every day this week!”

 

“I know Weiss,” Winter sighs, lifting the ice pack to inspect her sister’s jaw. “But your arithmetic is still average at best.”

 

“What if I can’t get any better though? What if I’m just stupid?”

 

“Schnees aren’t stupid,” Winter repeats the words of father. “You will get better Weiss; you have no choice. If you don’t get better he’ll hit you again.”

 

Weiss cries in earnest now.

 

“Shush Weiss,” Winter soothes, putting the ice pack down and pulling her sister into her arms. “I will help you run through some drills later; I will teach you.”

 

Weiss’s cries taper off into sniffles. “Really?”

 

Winter nods. “I promise. Now stop crying. Why don’t you sing for me? I’ll accompany you on the piano.”

 

Weiss claps her hands excitedly, running to the nursery’s piano. Winter allows herself a little laugh, sitting in the chair and starting a simple melody. Weiss sings happily, melody and pitches perfect. The sisters continue playing and singing, Winter and Weiss both feeling warmth and joy as they continue their duet.

 

“Weiss?!” A very familiar voice rings out from the doorway. Father stands there, face shocked.

 

“Da-father!” Weiss immediately jumps to attention. “I’m sorry I-”

 

Father cuts her off, picking her up and throwing her into the air laughing. “Why are you apologizing my silly girl? You clearly have a gift! Your singing was marvelous, even with your sister’s mediocre piano playing! I’ll hire you a vocal instructor at once!”

 

Weiss laughs, basking in her father’s praise. Father carries her out the door, leaving Winter alone to the piano.

 

All the warmth and joy bleeds out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Winter is twelve and Weiss is seven.

 

Weiss sits patiently in the courtyard and observes her sister run through a series of drills on a practice sword.

 

“Go Winter!” Weiss cheers, clapping her little hands together.

 

Winter executes a series of high precision jabs before giving a downward slash.

 

“You’re so cool!” Weiss exclaims, eyes wide with admiration and adoration.

 

“Hardly,” Winter scoffs. “My form is still sloppy, and I need to increase my stamina. I will need to improve should I wish to maintain my ranking.”

 

“Atlas Prep is that hard?”

 

“Anything worth doing is hard Weiss. Remember that.”

 

“Show me a glyph!” Weiss squeals. 

 

“Weiss, I can barely sustain-”

 

“Please!” Weiss begs, eyes very wide and lips pouting.

 

Winter sighs, but yields. A glyph appears the space between the sisters, spinning and flickering before it disappears.

 

“Ahhh!” Weiss screams. “So cool!”

 

“You are a Schnee. You will be able to create glyphs as well Weiss,” Winter smiles fondly at her sister.

 

“I’m going to go to Atlas Prep too! Then Atlas Academy!” Weiss declares, eyes determined. “I want to be a huntress just like you Winter!”

 

“Weiss, you can be whatever you so choose to be,” Winter chides. “Do not chose your career path based on mine.”

 

“Why not?” Weiss pouts. “You’re my hero; I want to be just like you.”

 

Winter all of sudden feels very warm, her face flushing. Looking down at her sister, Winter sees nothing but honesty and admiration in her eyes.

 

“I love you Weiss.”

 

“I love you too Winter.”

 

* * *

 

Winter is seventeen and Weiss is twelve.

 

“You are a disgrace to the Schnee name!” Father scoffs dismissively, towering over a trembling Weiss. “Is your swordsmanship so poor that you cannot even maintain a ranking in the top ten, let alone the top five? When Winter wa-”

 

“Father, I too struggled at the beginning,” Winter cuts in, hating when her father tried to pit her and Weiss against each other.

 

“Don’t excuse her mediocrity!”

 

“Father, tearing Weiss apart like this is counter-productive to her growth as a future huntress and as a person.”

 

“Don’t tell me how to parent!” father hisses, spittle spraying everywhere.

 

Weiss’s knees knock together in fear, and Winter gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. Winter has long passed the point of fear at her father’s actions and words; moving in between her father and sister, Winter draw’s father’s rage like a lightning rod, shielding Weiss.

 

“I will personally tutor Weiss when I return home from Atlas Academy on the weekends. If you will excuse us father, we do not want to keep you from your work.”

 

Winter herds Weiss out of father’s office before he has a chance to resume his ranting.

 

“Come Weiss, I had Klein set up tea in my room.”

 

Weiss follows Winter, sitting down at her tea table and letting Winter pour her a cup.

 

“How have you been Weiss, since I left for Atlas Prep?” Winter asks after a sip of tea.

 

Weiss shrugs, hands still shaking. “I’ve been alright.”

 

“How have you and father been?”

 

Weiss frowns now. “You saw what just happened. I’m not good enough for him.”

 

Winter sighs, putting her tea down. “Weiss, you cannot keep being afraid of father. One word from him and you shut down.”

 

“It’s not ea-”

 

“I know Weiss. I understand; we grew up with the same parents, remember?”

 

“How do you do it Winter? How can you talk to father like that?”

 

 _I learned how to be brave because you needed me to,_ Winter thinks. _I learned how to be brave to protect you, but now you will have to learn for yourself._

“Practice,” Winter says instead. “Try your best with father, but phone my scroll if you need me. I can always try to sneak out and back in the Academy, but I cannot promise anything.”

 

“Don’t risk getting into trouble for me Winter,” Weiss gulps. “I can handle myself. I will handle myself.”

 

“You are my little sister Weiss,” Winter sighs. “I will always be there for you. School or no school.”

 

“I miss you so much Winter,” Weiss admits, sniffling.

 

“I know, I miss you as well,” Winter returns, pulling Weiss in for a hug.

 

Winter pulls away first, reaching up and undoing her necklace. She places the necklace around Weiss’s neck, fastening it. “For you. It looks lovely on you Weiss.”

 

Weiss gasps, reaching up and fingers the necklace around her neck, the metal still warm from Winter’s skin. “Thank you, Winter.”

 

* * *

 

Winter is twenty-one and Weiss is sixteen.

 

The Atlesian Military is the pinnacle of strength, unity, and power; Winter eyes the specialists with admiration and longing. Headmaster/Council Member/General Ironwood sees potential in her, tells her that as a specialist she could serve and protect the people of Atlas; he offers her a position now that she has graduated. There will be no special treatment for Winter in the forces, no one to suck up to her because of her last name. This is a thought that Winter finds to be quite appealing.

 

Father would be furious though, and joining the forces would mean Winter must abdicate as heiress. Not that Winter wants to be the heiress, but abdicating would push that responsibility squarely onto Weiss’s shoulders, a thought that troubles Winter deeply. There is still a softness in Weiss’s eyes, a hopeful idealism that father had not yet sought to destroy like he had with Winter. Winter wants to protect Weiss, so she decides to refuse General Ironwood’s offer.

 

Winter stews in her room, interrupted by a knock.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Weiss.”

 

Winter sighs. “Come in.”

 

Weiss opens the door, shuffling in. “I want to tell you something.”

 

“What is it sister?”

 

“I-I want to go to Beacon. Not Atlas Academy.”

 

Winter does a double take. “Excuse me? Why? Atlas Academy and Headmaster Ironwood ha-”

 

Weiss interrupts her sister, a first. “I know! I just want to leave Atlas. I want to figure who I am away from father’s control! I saw how he was always talking to Headmaster Ironwood, tracking your progress and meddling behind your back!”

 

Winter doesn’t refute Weiss’s truth, as the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, father is able to influence many people. Beacon will be good for Weiss, Winter knows. She will be able to grow and learn in an environment free from the iron grip of father.

 

“Okay Weiss. We will have to increase your training time though, father will not let you go without testing you.”

 

Weiss gasps. “You’ll help me?”

 

“Of course, now run and get Myrtenaster, and meet me in the training room.”

 

“Thank you, Winter!” Weiss smiles, running off.

 

Winter has to make a detour though, stopping by her father’s office. She tells him that she will accept General Ironwood’s offer. She weather’s his rage, telling him that Atlas Academy truly inspired her to join the forces, to leave home, and that the instructors and General Ironwood have a charisma that draws students in and keeps them. After planting these seeds, Winter retreats, leaving father to fester in his rage.

 

 _Please let it work,_ Winter hopes. _Please let him let Weiss go._

 

In the end, it does work. Father insists on giving Weiss a final test, one Winter will not be present for because she will be leaving for the forces before then as an Atlas Specialist.

 

Until then, Winter trains Weiss harder than she ever has before, their weekends full of grueling work. Weiss’s glyphs improve greatly, her summoning not at all. Winter drills Weiss’s footwork, her form, her swordsmanship, and her dust manipulation.

 

After a particularly grueling exercise with Winter’s summoned Beowolves, Weiss slips up, losing Myrtenaster, and succumbing to the summons. Winter dissolves the exercise before Weiss can actually sustain any injury.  

 

Winter walks up to her trembling sister and sighs. “I’m not always going to be around to save you Weiss.”

 

Weiss frowns, looking away in shame. “I’m sorry. I’ll get better.”

 

“You’ll have to if you ever want to leave.” Winter walks away, her boots clicking against the cold ground. Both sisters shiver.

 

* * *

 

On the day of Winter’s departure Weiss sees her sister off to the very doors of the airship. Father refuses to see Winter at all, still reeling with rage.

 

Weiss sniffles, wiping her eyes. “Be safe Winter, I’ll miss you.”

 

Winter draws Weiss into her arms, her own eyes feeling damp. “Good luck Weiss. I know you will do fine.”

 

“I love you, Winter,” Weiss murmurs into her sister’s shoulder.

  

“And I, you,” Winter returns, pulling away and pressing a goodbye kiss to Weiss’s brow. “I’ll see you soon Weiss. Take care and goodbye.”

 

Winter boards the ship, and it takes off into the skies, blowing cold air as sharp as whip straight into Weiss’s bones; she shivers. Undeterred by the cold. Weiss keeps her eyes on the airship until it becomes a speck on the horizon, then disappears.  

 

* * *

 

Winter is twenty-three and Weiss is eighteen.

 

Weiss manages to reach Winter by hitch hiking and bribing her way there. For her part, Winter is glad to have Weiss with her and outside of Atlas.

 

“Whitley will make a fine heir,” Winter states coolly over tea with Weiss as they catch up.

 

Weiss snorts. “Father certainly thinks so. I don’t care.”

 

 _But you do care,_ Winter thinks. _You cannot fool me Weiss. I know you too well._

 

“Will you spar with me again?” Weiss asks out of the blue.

 

“Of course,” Winter concedes. “Whenever you are ready.”

 

The training deck of Winter’s ship is completely trashed by the time the sisters are through. Winter manages to snag a victory, but barely. Weiss’s glyphs are flawless and her dust manipulation is perfection. Winter sees Weiss summon for the first time, and it is beautiful. The only critiques Winter can point out is her sister’s lack of endurance, inability to take a direct hit, and her form fumbling with fatigue. Overall, Winter is floored by her little sister’s growth; pride swells in her chest, a warm glow pressing into her tired limbs.

 

“You’ve done well Weiss,” Winter compliments, causing Weiss to blush, face flush with pleasure. “I am proud of how far you have progressed.”

 

“I still need to work on some things,” Weiss admits, scratching the back of her head shyly.

 

“We all do,” Winter agrees. “If we are not improving, then we are stagnating and fall behind.”

 

“I won’t need you to protect me now Winter!” Weiss smiles, but Winter still feels a twinge of pain in her still warm chest. “I’ll be able to protect myself.”

 

 _I will always love and protect you Weiss,_ Winter thinks _. I’m your big sister; it’s my job. It’s what sisters do._

* * *

 

Winter is twenty-four and Weiss is nineteen.

 

 _This is how I die,_ Winter thinks with a cold resignation. The battlefield is swarming with Grimm, Salem making them rise with her terrible power. Winter cannot see through the swarms of Beowolves. Winter’s summons are gone; there is simply no aura left to sustain them. There are Atlesian Paladins and Knights fighting besides Winter, but her women and men have all perished, succumbing to exhaustion and being eaten by Grimm.

 

“This is it,” Winter hisses, arms trembling and knees buckling with pain and exhaustion.

 

A Beowolf lunges, and Winter decapitates it. However, she fails to see the Beowolf lunge at her now exposed back until it is too late. The Grimm swats at Winter, breaking the last of her aura and her ribs, sending her sprawling. Winter watches in horror as the Grimm advances jaws open and vicious.

 

 _Please let Weiss be okay,_ Winter prays now. _Please let my sister be safe, and let her live a full and happy life. Let my baby sister know that I love her._

The Beowolf is almost upon Winter when a glyph sudden appears behind it.

 

“Get away from my sister!” Weiss screams, launching herself from the glyph and impaling the Beowolf through its skull.

Weiss summons her white knight, the creature tearing through legions of Grimm with a single blow.

 

Weiss turns to her sister now, running to her and lifting her from under the shoulder. “Winter! Where are you hurt?”

 

Winter hisses, as the movement jostles her ribs. “I’m fairly certain my ribs are broken, and my aura is completely depleted.”

 

Weiss’s face sets into a determined scowl. “I’ll use my glyphs and get you back to a ship. Hold on.”

 

Winter reaches the ship and is handed off to medical personnel, Weiss turning back to rejoin the fight as soon as she sees her sister in safety. The staff have to sedate Winter, as she scrambles to try and go after her sister. 

 

Winter awakens to Weiss at her bedside.

 

“Weiss!” Winter fusses immediately. “Are you hurt?”

 

Weiss’s face scrunches up upon seeing her sister awake, tears pouring down her face.

 

“Where are you hurt?” Winter demands, dread building in her stomach at the sight of her sister’s tears.

 

Weiss doesn’t answer, instead pulling Winter into a gentle hug, mindful of her ribs. “I thought you were going to die Winter! I thought I wasn’t going to make it in time!”

 

Winter freezes, Weiss holding her and sobbing.

 

“I was so scared,” Weiss howls. “I thought I was going to have to watch you die Winter!”

 

“But you didn’t,” Winter soothes, running a hand through her sister’s loose hair. “You made it. You protected me this time.”

 

“Please don’t scare me like that again,” Weiss sobs.

 

“Okay,” Winter agrees. “Okay.”

 

Weiss continues crying, unconvinced. “Don’t leave me.”

 

“I won’t,” Winter promises. “You are my best friend and my mirror; when all else breaks and fails, we will always have each other. I cannot leave you Weiss. I love you too much for that.”

 

“I love you too Winter,” Weiss sniffles, wiping at her eyes and nose.

 

Looking at Weiss, Winter is reminded of Klein’s words to her all those years ago.

_Love and protect your sister, and once she is big enough, she will love and protect you back; it’s what sisters do._

_You were right Klein,_ Winter realizes, brushing a stray hair from Weiss’s face.

 

Smiling, Winter presses a kiss to the crown of her sister’s head, a blossom of warmth and safety blooming in their hearts with that loving gesture.


End file.
